vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Brek Larks
Brek Larks, son of Varde and Ceram Larks. Current Captain of The Golden Hide and nephew of Tok Larks. From Bunk Species: Fox Gender: Male Weapon: Axe Name: Brek Larks Nickname: '''The "Locks" '''Name Day: Merry Third 1714 Height: 6' Fur color: Brown Eye color: Green-ish blue 'Appearance:' Clothing: Brek keeps his clothing fairly clean and well-kept. An off-white button shirt. Brown or dark gray trousers He wears his belt over his shoulder, over his outmost layer, with his broadsword sheath at his right side (Brek is left-handed). He always has his blak tricorn over his ears, with a small ink-stained feather serving as a quill. His dark gray longcoat, with black trim and shoulder loops. Fogey uniform: Gray undershirt and black trousers. Black Tricorn. Colder weather he will wear his dark gray longcoat. Brown boots on his feet in all weather. Silver triple baton pin for his Sector Commander Rank. He will also carry a whistle, irons, pen and parchment, and keys while on duty. Larks has been known to break the rule of allowed weapons while on patrol, many times being found with his sword at his side. Though not many voice any complaints, being he is a Sector Commander now. Personality Brek enjoys many things. He likes adventure, which is one reason he joined the Imperium. He hates having his fur being filthy, yet he stil doesn't remember to bathe daily. If he gets excited he is a bit too talkative. He likes to be with other beasts and enjoys a good laugh. He never drinks or smokes anything. After a battle, Brek checks all the corpse to see if he finds something "shiney" (usally clothes or jewelry). After cleaning his findings thoroughly he keeps them if it fits, if not then he will just save it to grow into or sell it. Brek doesn't like lending money to untrust worthy beasts, but if you ask him to preform a task he'll try his best. 'Family' Of his known family Brek's is as follows: *Varde Larks, Father (deceased) *Cerram Larks, Mother *Siblings, 12 of 'em. Listed in order of birth: **Nally, sister **Sheir and Shale, twins, sisters **Varde jr., brother **Clane, brother **Lena, sister **Fern, Fligg, and Fralle, triplets, two sisters and one brother **Roth, brother **Trenin, brother *Tok Larks, Uncle, Father's side *Colonel W. J. Khan, Grandfather, Mother's side (Unknown if Khan knows of their relation) *Armina Rogue, Cousin, Mother's side (unknown to either) *Dusk Rainblade, aunt, Mother's side (unknown) *Tanya Rainblade Ryalor, aunt, Mother's side (unknown) 'Character Bio' Current Captain of the Golden Hide and former Sector Commander of the Trenches and the Slups or the Fogey Police force . At age eighteen the lad's seen quite a bit of the Imperium's burders on his shoulders. Having been captured into slavery by the Brotherhood Cult, Larks had taken on the duty to save the mayor from the Cult's grip, who had also been captured. Upon returning, Mayor Slemm promoted Larks to Sector Commander as an act for Larks's loyalty, a position he later had to resign from for commitment to his rank as Captain of the Golden Hide in the war against Maelstrom. Larks is the owner of the Castle known as Larks Stead, currently inhabited by Tok Larks, his family, and the young fox lady Marie Vorsky. The castle was hardly well-known, a few miles outside of the city and fairly unoccupied until Brek's family moved in. Now Larks Stead is of more common knowledge, since the fox became the new captain of the Hide and a Commander of the Fogeys, as well as the numerous amount of beasts coming to and from the castle daily. After a few weeks of having his many siblings living with him in Larks Keep, Brek decided to expand on a second edition of his home, Larks Hold. Although not yet complete, the growing size of the castle has gathered considerable attention from others, as well as the many workers frequenting to the Hold on the work days. 'Titles:' *Captain of The Golden Hide *FORMER Sector Commander of the Fogey Police Force Category:Beasts Category:House Larks Category:Captains of the Golden Hide Category:Foxes